1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart effect unit, and particularly relates to an effect unit which controls analog audio signals through digital controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an effect unit can modify sounds of electric instruments or audio signals. Through different connection combinations, multiple effect units can generate various sound effects. Some types of effect units subtly alter the sounds, while others greatly change them. Effect units are used in life shows typically with electric guitar, keyboard, or bass. While most frequently used with electronic music or electronic instruments, effect units can also be used with acoustic instruments, drums and vocals.
Effect units are built into amplifiers, housed in table top units, “stompboxes” and “rackmount units”, or they are built into the instruments themselves. An effect unit or “pedal” is small metal or plastic box placed on the floor connected to the musician's instrument. One or more on-off foot-operated switches control an effect unit that provides one or two sound effects. A rackmount device mounts on a standard 19-inch equipment rack and usually contains several types of effects.
However, there are problems of all these effect units, such as being oversized and overweight, which make them difficult to carry, being hard to precisely record, and being unable to change settings, to share, and to communicate with each other.